


愛上超級英雄怎麼辦

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, 性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 這是一篇，閃電俠漫畫以及性轉的文章我也忘記那時候在想什麼就寫了冷隊性轉，一定是超級大正妹而中城的閃電俠是否能招架得住對方的追求，更何況他還是個處男





	愛上超級英雄怎麼辦

Len Snart最近有個煩惱，她好像愛上了總是在打敗他們的英雄。

Lisa Snart當然知道姊姊的煩惱，可是她還真想不到任何辦法幫忙，第一，對方是英雄還常常把他們送進去監獄裡（雖然最後都靠著一點點美人計逃出來）第二，如果面具下的傢伙很醜怎麼辦？做妹妹的當然希望自己的姐姐幸福。  
兩人想破頭想不出辦法只好又出去作亂，而這次Len卻在Flash抓住她時說了一句：「你要和我去約會嗎？」  
也許這句話傷害力實在太高，Flash放開了她的手，似乎還在反應中，然後三秒鐘後才問：「你是認真的嗎？」  
Len點了點頭。  
Flash卻轉頭跑了。  
這讓她很傷心。

赤裸裸的告白這件事情很快就在網路上炸開了，平時兩人打架就很多圍觀的中城居民，所以當Len提出這邀約時，其實四周是一片起鬨的，但專注在Flash回答上的Len根本沒發現，然後Flash就跑了。  
Len被無賴幫的Trickter提醒看看網路，她也真看了，然後她決定這陣子死都不出門了，不論是以Captian Cold的身分或是Len Snart的身分。  
「Heatwave失戀了。」Lisa聽著自己男友說出這句話，才知道原來那個縱火狂一直對自己的姊妹有興趣，但那兩人就真的是冰與火，一旦碰上面總是大吵。  
「我還以為他是很討厭Len的。」  
「其實他很喜歡她，只是他還滿口是心非的。」  
如果Flash追不到的話，把Heatwave介紹給Len應該也不錯吧？  
不過那樣似乎就會變成鴛鴦大盜了。

Barry Allen盡可能的不讓那個告白影響自己，但好像還是有難度。  
他已經很久沒有被女孩子告白了，雖然對方是個罪犯而且告白對象還是Flash而不是自己，但那還是太過令他震驚。  
不過這幾天內他發現自己總是會夢到Len，有時候只是站在那裡，穿著他的招牌短褲和低胸衣服，一眨眼，她就會出現在自己面前，用胸部蹭著自己的胸口，視線一低就看到了乳溝。  
他以前曾用Barry Allen的身分逮捕她，在所有人注意著她胸部有幾個罩杯的時候，他把外套脫下來讓他穿上，話說回來那件外套也沒有拿回來……那不是重點，上警車以前，他還聽見了Len說了聲謝謝。  
如果不以犯罪的角度來看，她是個很漂亮的女孩。  
這大概也是他這幾天要洗內褲的原因。  
Barry Allen，年近三十，性經驗次數，零。

Len脾氣暴躁了起來，當然是因為經期來了，她只要脾氣暴躁誰也攔不住她。  
她站在酒吧門口揍了別的男人一拳，這小子以為自己是誰啊？敢用下流的言語對自己？Len擦掉了嘴角的血跡，她剛剛也被揮到一拳了。  
邊走邊啐罵著剛剛的男人，同時想起了幾周前從她面前跑掉的男人，一想到那件事情她又覺得很難過地想要大哭一場，生理期來總是情緒不穩定。  
當她像個小女孩一樣蹲在路邊時，有人開口問了她妳還好嗎？她抬頭，紅色的急速跑者站在自己面前伸出手。  
Barry想說夜間巡邏以後就回家，沒想到在路邊看到一個女孩子蹲著，想說是不是需要幫助，才走上前問了她，當她一抬頭，自己只有0.0001秒的皺眉又瞬間恢復了正常的樣子。  
如果知道對方是Len Snart，他還是會來幫忙。  
Len試圖站起身子，但她的臉很紅，「我很好！我沒事，不用管我！」她不知道Flash知道她的真實身分，她盡可能表現得像是個普通女孩。  
本來想說那就好，但突然聽見了叫聲，Len和他的視線一同往旁看去，幾個大男人拿著棍棒往這跑，「好吧我不好了，他們是來追我的。」  
下意識的反應是把她公主抱抱起，不到零點五秒的時間已經離開那裡。

「所以你準備拒絕這麼好的一個女孩子的邀約？」  
「她是Captian Cold，Hal。」Barry扶額，那天帶她逃走後，她居然問說自己可不可以邀請她吃晚餐，當作謝禮。  
應該要一秒鐘就拒絕的事情讓他猶豫了，還好那時候別的地方發生了點事情，他才得以離開。  
「正義凜然的Flash攤上性感女罪犯，我是覺得你們可以試試看，畢竟我聽說Captian Cold的個人制約還滿不錯的，怎樣都不準傷到無辜民眾，以及不吸毒。」  
Barry正想說要糾正他用性感一詞還是說女罪犯這事實，但最後還是放棄糾正了，因為這兩點是確實的。  
「你真覺得我該試試看和她交往？」  
「你怎麼不考慮用Barry Allen的身分接近她？」  
「因為Barry Allen是個宅男？」  
「真高興你願意承認了，老兄。」

第一次約會總是糟糕的，但這其實不算是約會，而是被抓住。  
他的雙腳被凍在地上，穿著Captian Cold制服的Len從黑暗中走出來，姑且知道自己不會有生命危險，但為什麼要抓著自己，這點他還在思考。  
「雖然Lisa叫我別這樣做，但我覺得除了這樣沒有別的辦法。」Len站在他面前，手輕輕的撫上他的臉，「求你了，就和我約會一次吧？我是真的很喜歡你。」  
Barry嘆了一口氣，「就一次，如果我們在中途打起來或是吵起來，那表示我們不適合，好嗎？」  
Len在約會開始之前就送上了一個臉頰吻。

Barry感覺到自己的雙腳恢復了知覺，「你知道我們約會會引來所有人注意對吧？」  
「你想違約了？」  
「不、不，不是，我只是在想另一種方式，如果你不介意等我十分鐘。」  
「你真的很討厭我對吧？」約會才剛開始三分鐘，他就想逃。  
Flash第一次牽起了她的手，「我答應你我會回來，只要等我十分鐘，也許十五，我還滿容易遲到的。」他藍色的眼睛裡是真誠，Len點了點頭。  
「我們約在公園裡見面吧，我保證我會到的。」  
接著一道紅影消失。

他們後來沒有在公園見面，因為Len在公園等待時突然被雙腳離地還快速奔跑，就突然發現自己在中城的制高點了，Flash還弄出了件外套讓自己披著。  
「本來想在公園野餐，不過我覺得夜景似乎更好一點。」他拿出一堆食物，「吃吧，這些都是道地美食。」  
有一句沒一句的聊著，兩人除了平時玩警匪遊戲外，根本都沒有什麼共通話題，女孩子喜歡化妝品，男孩則是球類運動，但Barry很訝異他也會看球賽。  
「上次和星城的友誼賽，簡直爛透了，一看就知道派二線上去的。」她狠狠的咬了一口墨西哥捲餅，「我還押注了他們！」  
「那場是很糟糕沒錯，但妳不該拿錢去賭博的。」  
「那是小賭怡情。」她雖然不吸毒不傷害無辜市民，但她會喝酒會賭博，而且總是會把錢輸光那種。  
「我不喜歡賭博，雖然GL常常和我打賭。」  
「海濱城的那隻綠色螢光蟲？我真好奇你們都會賭些什麼。」  
Flash看了她一眼，然後低頭繼續刻著潛水堡，他才不會說這次的賭約和他有關，是一頓晚飯。  
「無傷大雅的，例如這次誰打倒的敵人多之類的。」  
Len笑了以後說幼稚。  
Barry開始發現，好像喜歡上她的笑容了。

「好吧我得坦承，和你約會感覺很好。」Flash這樣說以後，Len開始感覺到心跳加速。  
「如果我們交往，你可以保證不再犯罪嗎？」  
Len點點頭，「那你可以讓我知道你的真實身分嗎？」  
「先說好，知道後不準打我。」Flash站起身子，拉下了頭套，Len本來還覺得有些眼熟，但突然摸上披在肩上的外套後，她想起來了：「你是那個警察！」  
「我重新自我介紹一次，Barry Allen。」  
Len站起身子，直接攬過他的脖子親吻，嘴唇貼在一起的那種。  
Barry想著，好極了，這下欠Hal一頓飯了。

只花了十秒就到了Barry的公寓，不過Barry很快就後悔了，這進展太快了。  
「我、呃，送妳回家？」  
「為什麼？」Len走到書櫃前問。  
「我不該把你帶回家的，這樣進展太快了──」  
「你會這樣想肯定是因為你還是處男，Sweetie，你怎麼不去買一盒保險套讓我們用？」  
一秒鐘的時間消失在面前，一秒鐘的時間手上拿著套子，Len滿意的看著自己的處男情人，「現在，脫掉你的衣服，如果害羞的話可以留著你的內褲。」Len邊說邊走進唯一的房間，刻意選了一個若隱若現的位置開始脫衣服。

神速力的後遺症大概是早洩，Len有些氣餒的想著，想叫他撐過一分鐘似乎都很難，連進去都還沒就射了三次。  
「你平時會自己處理嗎？」Len的手握著又重新硬起來的陰莖，Barry紅著臉搖頭。  
那似乎也解釋了，她將自己的長髮撥撩到耳後，在Barry的注視之下含入嘴中，Barry這次克制了自己，如果沒出聲的射在她嘴裡可能會被凍起來吧。  
Len抬起頭，舌頭舔動著，Barry發出幾聲呻吟，然後粗暴的往後拉起了她的長髮，精液卻還是沾到了她的臉頰。  
「對不起──」Barry趕緊拿了衛生紙幫她擦臉，卻被她壓回床上，她伸手拿了放在一旁的套子，熟練地幫他套上，接著說：「今晚沒有用完這一盒，你就不用睡覺了。」

一如往常的遲到，但沒人發現Barry Allen有點什麼不同。  
一如往常的被罵，但沒人發現Barry Allen的手機今天一直有短信鈴聲。  
一如往常的午餐，但沒人發現Barry Allen今天沒有跳過午餐時間繼續加班。  
直到下班，他準時打卡，才有人發現這麼點不對勁。  
Barry跑回家，打開門的時候就看到頭髮微濕，而且穿著他襯衫的Len坐在沙發上擦頭髮，看見他回來，Len站起來走向自己，站到他面前，一把抓住自己的領帶吻著。  
下場就是脫光衣服在床上繼續昨天的限制級，不過這次Len似乎很滿意，畢竟經過一晚上的訓練，持久度和硬度都有了很大的進步。  
他從浴室出來後，外面已經是晚餐時間，Len躺在床上說：「我想吃義大利菜。」  
Barry立刻換好了衣服，在她臉頰上親了一下，「閃電俠外賣隨時為你服務。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這個好爽ㄛ(欸  
> 其實這篇陳舊在我的資料夾裡面三年了


End file.
